A Late-Night Talk
by chocobananu
Summary: Flat tempat Kwon Hyunbin tinggal memang menyediakan jasa pembuangan sampah secara gratis. Namun Ia lebih memilih untuk membuang sampah sendiri di jam 12 malam, yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Bukan karena tak mampu membayar jasa, namun ada alasan lain yang membuatnya rela keluar larut hanya untuk membuang sampah. Produce 101 Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun


\- A Late-Night Talk -  
by; chocobananu

Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun

* * *

Jam dua belas malam.

Memang bukan waktu yang tepat bagi Kwon Hyunbin untuk keluar dari _flat_ nya untuk hanya membuang sampah. Meskipun membuang sampah bisa dilakukan esok hari, jam dua belas selalu menjadi waktu favoritnya untuk membuang sampah.

Pemuda itu menyender di daun pintu yang terbuka sepuluh menit sebelum jam dua belas. Matanya lekat menatap arloji hitam yang membalut tangannya.

"11.55!" Serunya dengan senang lalu langsung berhambur keluar dan menuruni tangga sambil membawa sekantung sampah dengan cepat. Pemuda itu berlari menuju tempat pembuangan sampah di samping _flat_ nya dan membuang kantung sampah itu dengan cepat.

"Oh, Kwon Hyunbin. Membuang sampah lagi?"

 _Bingo_.

Alasan mengapa Hyunbin selalu membuang sampah di tengah malam akhirnya muncul. Seorang pemuda dengan balutan _blazer_ tebal dan syal putih berdiri di depan Hyunbin, membawa tas ransel dan sebuah bungkusan ayam di tangannya.

"I-Iya—" Hyunbin tergugup, menatap pemuda yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap terjaga sampai larut malam padahal Ia harus sekolah pagi harinya.

"—Baru selesai kerja, Minhyun _Hyung_?"

Yang dipanggil Minhyun mengangguk, menepuk bahu lebar Hyunbin sebelum akhirnya mengajak pemuda yang lebih muda itu masuk, "Seperti biasa." Ujar Minhyun santai.

Hwang Minhyun, mahasiswa semester 4 di _Seoul National University_ jurusan Tekhnik Industri. Merupakan seorang anak yang datang dari keluarga mampu, namun tetap meninginkan untuk punya penghasilan sendiri dari kerja part time.

Dan Kwon Hyunbin menyukai sifat pekerja keras tetangga _flat_ nya tersebut. Tapi ternyata Hyunbin suka setiap hal yang bersangkutan dengan Hwang Minhyun.

"Kamu tidak sekolah besok?"

Hyunbin menoleh menatap Minhyun, mengangguk santai, "Sekolah. Besok aku harus mengurus pendaftaran ke universitas."

Minhyun ber-oh-ria sambil menaiki tangga bersama Hyunbin," Mau ambil universitas mana?"

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya _Seoul National University_ terlalu tinggi untukku, tapi mungkin rasanya akan menyenangkan kalau aku ada di satu kampus yang sama denganmu."

Minhyun terkekeh, menonjok pelan lengan Hyunbin sambil menekan kata sandi di pintu _flat_ nya, "Setuju. Pasti menyenangkan kalau aku satu kampus denganmu."

Kwon Hyunbin tersenyum senang setelah mengetahui semburat merah muncul di pipi Hwang Minhyun, pemuda itu menyender di pintu _flat_ nya yang berada tepat di samping flat Minhyun sambil menatap Hyungnya itu, "Benarkah? Kalau gitu besok aku mau daftar ke sana!"

Minhyun terkekeh, masih dengan semburat merah di pipinya sebelum akhirnya pemuda tersebut menghilang di balik daun pintu, "Tidur, Bin. Ini sudah larut malam."

GREP—

" _O-Omo_!"

Minhyun melompat kaget saat Ia sadar pintunya yang hampir tertutup tiba-tiba tertahan oleh sebuah tangan besar, Ia refleks melepas gagang pintu agar tak menjepit tangan tersebut.

"K-Kwon Hyunbin? Kau kah itu?"

Pintu putih itu perlahan membuka kembali, menampilkan Kwon Hyunbin yang berdiri di depan daun pintu Hwang Minhyun dengan tatapan ragu.

"Ngg.. Anu Hyung—"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu."

Hyunbin berjalan memasuki _flat_ Minhyun lalu mendorong pemilik _flat_ tersebut ke tembok. Sepertinya Hyunbin sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Mungkin rasa cintanya dengan si pemuda manis itu sudah di ujung dan sangat menyiksa kalau tidak dikeluarkan.

"E-eh, kamu mau apa, Bin?" Pemuda yang tergagap itu mengerjapkan matanya, menatap takut Hyunbin yang tengah menatapnya tajam seraya mencengkeram pundak Minhyun.

"Aku... Menyukaimu."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hyunbin memejamkan mata, mendekatnya bibirnya ke bibir Minhyun. Menyatukan dua bibir _cherry_ milik mereka dan menekannya lebih dalam.

"Y-Ya, Kwon— _Hmmph_!"

Minhyun terkejut setengah mati saat bibir Hyunbin menyentuh bibirnya, terlebih saat pemuda yang lebih muda itu mulai melumat bibirnya. Rasanya aneh. Minhyun tidak pernah berciuman dengan pria sebelumnya. Tapi entah mengapa kali pertamanya itu terasa sangat mendebarkan dan hatinya tidak ingin menolak. Matanya masih membulat, mencerna maksud dari ciuman Hyunbin.

Kwon Hyunbin tersenyum seraya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka perlahan, menatap Hwang Minhyun yang kini menunduk malu menatap lantai.

"Itu ciuman selamat malam dariku."

Hyunbin berjalan mundur keluar dari _flat_ Minhyun, meninggalkan pemuda yang masih tertunduk malu itu sambil tersenyum senang, 'Akhirnya aku bisa menciumnya.'

"A-Anu, Hyunbin- _ah_."

Satu panggilan dari orang yang Ia suka membuat Hyunbin bergegas kembali mengintip ke daun pintu flat Minhyun, "Iya,?"

"Aku bawa ayam, mau makan dulu?"

"Apakah boleh?"

Minhyun tersenyum malu, memanggil Hyunbin untuk masuk menggunakan dagunya, "Tentu saja boleh."

"Menginap juga boleh, kok. Hitung-hitung sebagai balasan karena sudah menungguku pulang setiap jam 12 malam."

"Yah, kok ketahuan sih." Hyunbin memanyunkan bibirnya seraya masuk ke dalam flat Minhyun dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Aku ahli menebak gerak-gerik orang, kau tahu?"

Kwon Hyunbin terkekeh, lalu merangkul pinggang Hwang Minhyun santai, "Jadi karena hyung sudah tahu—"

"—jadi pacarku ya?"

* * *

yo, hai! akhirnya jadi juga ff perdana saya /nangis haru/ gimana gimana? udah cukup untuk jadi author? hahahaha.  
anw, saya lagi suka banget sama anak-anak pd101. Apalagi komurola sama lai guanlin. makanya saya terinspirasi buat bikin ff mereka walaupun hasilnya masih cakadul:')

haaaiya, karena ini ff debut, saya mau minta kritik dan saran ya! hihihihi.

thanks-chu!


End file.
